Un solo objetivo: La libertad
by LiaGD
Summary: Ocho personas. Ocho mundos completamente opuestos... Un solo objetivo: La libertad.


___Llega el verano y el tiempo libre me vuelve a invadir... Y así, me vuelvo a embarcar en la aventura de escribir un long fic. Mi niño mimado que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado y que, ahora, ya está en el horno cocinándose. He de decir que la historia está basada en la película "Malditos Bastardos", pero solo eso, el argumento de mi fic es una base de esa maravillosa película. La historia es original mía, además de sus personas. Y sin más, aquí os dejo con el primer episodio, espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review, me sentiría muy agradecida después de tanto trabajo... Un saludo, Lía. _

**_Presentaciones_**

_Alemania. Hessen. 25 de Noviembre de 1935._

_El bosque como siempre estaba desierto, era un buen lugar. Los hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento, aunque no había sonido de animales posible, hacía ya dos años que la vida parecía que no era posible. Era un bosque con un encanto especial, con una magia significativa. Pura inmensidad, como un laberinto estratégico que parecía no tener fin. Cientos de sendas, cascadas ocultas, oscuridad, humedad. Mucha gente decía que aquel era un bosque encantado, por eso muy pocos se atrevían a pisar por él. Había personas que incluso defendían la idea de que éste estaba maldito, y por los tiempos que corrían la superstición estaba a la orden del día. A pesar de eso, un grupo de personas no confiaba en la superstición, ni siquiera confiaba en algo, se basaban en sus ideas, no en el temor impuesto por la gente. Éstas "ideas" les llevaron a instalarse allí, por cosas del destino o el simple juego de la casualidad ellos se habían juntado. Un solo objetivo, solo eso. Ocho personas unidas por una misma razón. Quizás, durante esos años, mucha gente también tenía el mismo objetivo que ellos, pero no tenían el valor de intentar cumplirlo. Éstas personas decidieron quedarse allí, tenían una base, y a pesar de que su situación era bastante precaria, poseían lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Simple, todo era muy simple. Una vieja casa abandonada, de piedra, les permitía refugiarse. Ésta contaba con una pequeña sala de estar, no tenía ni un solo mueble y las tablas del suelo estaban levantadas. Una cocina minúscula que no tenía demasiada utilidad y un par de habitaciones, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, la última servía también para guardar las armas y los mapas. Por último, pero no menos importante, la casa contaba con un sótano, al que se accedía desde fuera por una pequeña compuerta. Era una estancia fría y oscura, aunque a veces les aportaba ciertas utilidades...Además, la estancia en el bosque tenía su aquel, era muy útil para campo de entrenamiento, tanto como de tiro, como físico. Todo esto hacía que fuese como una pequeña base militar. _

_El 25 de Noviembre era un día como otro cualquiera, todos eran duros, pero éste conllevaba una preparación exhaustiva. Los ocho se encontraban sentados en círculo en el suelo del salón, en el centro del círculo un mapa de Hessen con varios puntos rojos indicaba diversos campos de concentración nazis, aunque uno de ellos estaba marcado en color negro. Ese era su objetivo de aquel día. Alaric, el "líder" del grupo, miraba el mapa con atención, estaba estudiando la zona a conciencia. Los otros simplemente estaban en silencio, dejándolo pensar, como siempre hacía. __—__ Sin duda tenemos que acceder por el norte, además hay una inclinación de terreno que les impedirá vernos venir. De todas maneras, no sé cómo está la organización de la vigilancia en éste campo, en todos varían la estrategia. _— _Alaric siempre pensaba en todo, su mente no paraba de trabajar constantemente. Quería que todo saliera bien, que no hubiera fallos ni bajas. Gracias a sus planes habían logrado desmantelar tres campos de concentración y salvar la vida de muchas personas. Él no se sentía orgulloso por lo que hacía, simplemente se sentía bien, era como una salvación para su alma. Era un buen líder, el mejor, pero para llegar hasta ese puesto había tenido que pasar muchas penurias, demasiada sangre, demasiado sudor, demasiadas lágrimas._

_Flasback._

_Berlín. 1931._

_Alaric Müller era un estudiante de ciencias políticas de 21 años. Provenía de una buena familia alemana, sin problemas, todo era perfecto. Se consideraba una buena persona, no le gustaban los sobresaltos, la vida no le entusiasmaba demasiado, consideraba que todo era una vil rutina. Cuando entró en la universidad su concepto de vida cambió por completo, comprendió lo que era el salvajismo y decidió seguirlo. Por las mañanas, frente a su familia, era el estudiante universitario que sus padres deseaban, el chico perfecto. Por las tardes, estudiaba, hacía su vida normal... Pero durante la noche todo cambiaba. Conoció lo que era estar con una mujer, lo que eran los vicios. Él era el digno ejemplar alemán, el pelo rubio y corto combinaba con sus ojos azul celeste. Facciones marcadas con un mentón definido, sonrisa perfecta, alto, medianamente atlético. __Sencillamente, un buen alemán. La vida transcurría como si nada, no se aceleraba, seguía su curso sin cambios, hasta que un día Alaric tuvo que conocer lo desconocido para él. Desde hacía unos meses en Alemania se estaba cociendo algo importante, nadie sabía qué era, pero todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Berlín estaba revuelto, a pesar de seguir sumido en su constancia habitual. Aquel día Alaric estaba desayunando con parsimonia, tenía clase en una hora, lo que no sabía es que no llegaría. Llamaron a la puerta y su madre abrió, él siguió comiendo su tostada. Al cabo de 10 minutos ella entró en la cocina, estaba un poco pálida._

— _Alaric, hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo. __—__ Su madre siempre había sido una mujer muy cobarde, aunque él la admiraba sobre todas las cosas. No tuvo problemas en ir, aunque temía que las cosas no estaban bien._

_En el salón, un hombre con un cuidado uniforme, daba vueltas con las manos detrás de la espalda. El hombre tendría alrededor de 50 años, con un buen porte. En cuanto vio a Alaric una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos se dibujó en su cara._

— _Buenos días señor Müller, he oído hablar mucho de usted. ¿Sabe? __—__ Sus palabras parecían tener un aire sarcástico que a Alaric no le inspiraron demasiada confianza, aun así, guardó respeto y se limitó a negar un par de veces con la cabeza. __—__ Soy el comandante Hans Peitz, disculpe por no presentarme. Hace unos días estuve en su universidad dando un pequeño congreso, pero ya sé que no asistió. De todas maneras, el decano de su universidad me ha proporcionado una suculenta información sobre usted... Y está claro que no estaba equivocado. Eres el perfecto alemán. __—_

_Alaric no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo aquel singular hombre. ¿De qué trataba todo ese asunto? ¿Él un perfecto alemán? _

— _Disculpe, comandante Peitz, pero sigo sin comprender a qué se refiere. — No estaba asustado, simplemente había algo en las palabras y en la forma de expresarse de aquel hombre que no le inspiraba confianza._

_Peitz se limitó a reír. La madre de Alaric empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se lo iban a llevar, se iban a llevar a su único hijo a una guerra absurda y sin fundamento. Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo en su Alemania natal. Alaric era una buena pieza, joven, perfecto, lo tenía todo. Él era lo que ellos necesitaban. No había vuelta de hoja._

_Hans le explicó todo a Alaric, una bruma se formó en la cabeza del chico. Lo único que le había quedado claro fue que tenía que dejar la universidad para irse a ayudar a su país. Se le llevaron de su casa en media hora, no duró más. Con una bolsa que contenía unas pocas prendas de ropa, su identificación, y algún dinero. La ilusión la dejó en casa, no entendía por qué se le llevaban_

_Con el paso de los días fue entendiendo todo, comprendió lo que se estaba formando poco a poco. Era como una bola, una maldita espiral de vicio y sangre. Sintió que tenía que sentirse afortunado por ser como era. "Raza aria", le llamaban. Su apodo fundamental en aquella base militar. Pasó múltiples exámenes, le midieron la cabeza, el tronco, le examinaron la dentadura, el color de sus ojos, la tez de su piel... Era como un simple objeto. También se sometió a diversas pruebas intelectuales que pasó con nota, le trataban como a un verdadero Dios en aquel lugar. Alaric intentaba día tras día ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todas las noches escucha alaridos de dolor, súplicas, disparos... Se estaba perturbando. En cada discurso que Peitz daba a gente similar a él se daba cuenta de los objetivos que aquella gente sin escrúpulos tenía. Había pasado un año y medio cuando comenzó lo crudo, lo realmente crudo. _

— _¡Eh tú! Mañana nos metemos a filas. ¿Cómo lo llevas? — Meier era el compañero de litera de Alaric. También era rubio con ojos azules, aunque su piel era un poco más oscura que la de él. Meier era un tipo complicado, estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que se estaba desatando en Alemania, aunque no lo manifestaba abiertamente, llevaba meses deseando tener su uniforme y su revolver._

— _Lo llevo como hay que llevarlo. — Respondió Alaric sin extenderse demasiado. En la última semana miles de planes extravagantes rondaban por su cabeza. Lo que sí tenía claro es que tenía que escapar. Conocía su misión, tenía que matar judíos, era así de simple el asunto. Él no entendía el odio hacia ellos, eran personas de a pie que convivían en Alemania como todo el mundo. No estaba su naturaleza matar, y mucho menos matar a gente a la que tenía un mínimo de respeto aunque fuera por su condición de humanos. _

_La noche se le hizo insoportable, dio cientos de vueltas hasta que al fin optó por largarse de ahí. A las 4 de la madrugada cogió la bolsa con la que le habían sacado de su casa, tenía ahí su ropa, su identificación y su dinero. Todo intacto. Con mucho sigilo salió del edificio donde todo el mundo dormía, no había una gran seguridad para salir de la base a partir de ese punto. Cuando puso un pie fuera de aquel lugar una oleada de libertad se apoderó de sus pulmones, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y echó a correr. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, sintió una luz a su espalda. ¿De verdad le habían descubierto? Aceleró el ritmo de la carrera, no tenía ningún problema en correr, le habían entrenado de forma concienzuda durante aquel año y medio. Divisó un campo de cultivo unos metros más lejos y decidió ocultarse ahí, pero entonces el ruido de un motor le alertó del peligro que corría y de que, además, no llegaría a su destino. Un disparo. Sintió como la bala le atravesaba el hombro y se alojaba en el interior de su cuerpo. Fue un dolor intenso y nuevo para él, la sangre le hervía en su interior y la velocidad de la carrera disminuyó de forma notable. El ruido del motor estaba cada vez más cerca y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la nunca, después todo se volvió oscuro. _

— _Buenos días señor Müller. — Escuchó Alaric al sentir como una gran cantidad de agua congelada caía sobre su cuerpo. Estaba mareado, incluso sintió nauseas. Estaba atado y tirado en el suelo. La habitación donde se encontraba era muy oscura y desprendía un pestilente olor._

— _Peitz... — Susurró, aunque tosió nada más terminar de hablar. Sentía un punzante dolor en el hombre y la cabeza le iba a estallar._

— _Siempre pensé que eras un buen chico y que estabas dispuesto a seguir la causa, pero estaba claro que me equivocaba. Eras un ejemplar tan sumamente perfecto... Es una verdadera lástima. Como ya sabes, no somos tolerantes con los que se comportan indebidamente, así que recibirás tu castigo. — Dicho esto, Peitz, salió de la estancia._

_Poco después la puerta se volvió abrir. Le levantaron del suelo y le arrastraron de mala manera. El frío le dio de lleno en la cara y gimió de dolor cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo. Le arrancaron la sucia camiseta que llevaba puesta desde hacía días. Alaric sabía que iba a morir._

— _Es una lástima... Una verdadera lástima. — Escuchó a unos metros de él. Dolió. El rubio sintió como su carne se desgarraba al contacto con el látigo. Dolor, una y otra vez, la sangre resbalaba por la espalda sin ningún miramiento, cada vez el dolor de cabeza aumentaba más y estaba empezando a perder las fuerzas a cada milésima de segundo que transcurría. Los pinchazos remitieron aunque sentía la carne arder. De nuevo le volvieron a levantar del suelo, aunque esta vez no pudo andar. Le pegaron. Decidió que tenía que caminar sí o sí. Aunque tenía la vista nublada observó la escena y supo que le quedaban unos minutos de vida: Le iban a fusilar. No estaba asustado, quería dejarse ir, le dolía todo y quería que parase. Le dejaron en el suelo, abandonado, y entonces no se lo pensó. Se arrastró como pudo, sin llamar la atención, se levantó como pudo y se escondió en el primer camión que vio. No entendía cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, pero por el ruido sabía que el camión estaba en marcha y que cada vez estaba más lejos de aquel terrible lugar. No podía dormir, tenía que mantenerse despierto para huir, pero sentía que cada vez los párpados le pesaban más y más. Salió de entre los bidones para ver por donde se llegaba, era un camión descubierto en la parte de atrás. Estaban pasando por un pueblo, era su única oportunidad. Cuando el camión paró para dejar pasar a otro vehículo, Alaric saltó de éste. Otra vez sintió el dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero le dio lo mismo. Con sus últimas fuerzas consiguió llegar a una posada y, a partir de ahí, la memoria le dejó de funcionar._

_2 años después..._

_Alaric Müller tenía las heridas curadas y podía volverse a sentir persona. En aquellos 2 años le había costado mucho recuperarse físicamente del maltrato que había sufrido en unas escasas horas. De todas maneras, él había cambiado mucho mentalmente. Se había vuelto una persona fría y calculadora, con humanidad para quien la merecía. No se había olvidado de su entrenamiento en aquel lugar e incluso había adquirido algún arma que otra. Él tenía el claro objetivo de acabar con aquellos que le había destrozado la vida, aunque el mayor de sus males era Hans Peitz, al que __sabía que algún día encontraría y daría muerte. Cuando se sintió en forma abandonó aquel pueblo, para cumplir uno de sus tantos objetivos._

_Hannover. 1934. _

_En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad vivía la familia Walden. Familia poderosa donde las haya, contaban con una buena concentración de empleados, o más bien esclavos. A pesar de que la palabra podría sonar mal, éstos trataban muy bien al personal de su hogar. El choffer, un joven de 22 años, de raza negra, se llamaba Bokary. Llevaba un año trabajando con los Walden, aunque para llegar ahí tuvo que sufrir miles de maltratos. _

_Bokary, procedente de África, fue capturado como esclavo a la edad de 10 años, él y toda su familia. Cuando les trasladaron a Europa la familia fue separada. Él y su hermana menor llegaron a Suecia, donde trabajaron en un campo de cultivo siendo explotados a más no poder. Su hermana, a pesar del color de su piel y de los prejuicios de la época, era una belleza. Después de estar cuatro años en Suecia y ella tener 13 años, el dueño de la plantación confesó su amor por ella y no tuvo ningún reparo en hacerla su esposa en secreto, a pesar de su corta edad. Bokary, decepcionado con su hermana y su afán de codicia se escapó y se marcho a Bulgaria, donde encontró trabajo en un bar de "señoritas de compañía". Él era el portero y se encargaba de que las chicas no sufrieran abusos, aunque eso era inevitable. A sus 16 años se enamoró de la primera mujer, una joven de 17 llamada Layla, era una preciosidad, con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos verde esmeralda. Bokary le propuso mil veces huir de aquel antro de perdición, pero ella tenía que mantener a su familia. Un mal día, Layla fue brutalmente asesinada por uno de los clientes del local y Bokary, con un enorme complejo de culpabilidad huyó de Bulgaria. Se recorrió gran parte de Europa hasta que por fin llegó a su destino: Alemania, el país de la oportunidades. Allí consideró que podría optar a una vida mejor, aunque en sus primeros meses de estancia recibió una paliza de un grupo radical racista. Estuvo hospitalizado durante un par de meses y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, conoció al señor Walden en un café. Al principio Walden le dio trabajo en su empresa de construcción, pero con del tiempo hizo de Bokary su empleado de confianza y le consideraba prácticamente como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Le llevó a su mansión con el fin de protegerle del nazismo que se había desatado en Alemania, aunque no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Remontándonos a la primera fecha, 1934, un día de Febrero, los nazis entraron en la mansión Walden y se llevaron a todos los empleados de color con el fin de acabar con su vida. Para remitir el escándalo decidieron asesinarles en un granero abandonado a las afueras de Hannover, cerca de una pequeña comarca de pueblos. Durante el trayecto en camioneta, Bokary rezó todo lo que pudo y un poco más. Cuando llegaron al granero abandonado iban entrando de uno en uno. Pronto un reguero de sangre empezó a salir del granero, empapando las plantas de los pies de los condenados a muerte. El destino de Bokary estaba decidido, él no quería morir, sentía que su vida nunca había tenido nada bueno y que no se merecía aquello. No podía escapar ni tenía donde ir, era el siguiente, no había forma de escapar. De repente disparos, confusión. Y le vio. _

— _¡Es ese maldito cabrón otra vez! ¡Acabad con él! — Gritó uno de los hombres fuera de sí. Bokary, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a su joven que portaba un rifle. Parecía nazi, es más, estaba claro que era alemán._

_Entonces el chico de piel oscura vio un rayo de esperanza cuando observó los cadáveres de sus ejecutores en el suelo. Su salvador se acercó a él, fumaba un cigarro, parecía tranquilo._

— _¿Entiendes mi idioma? __—__ Preguntó en un perfecto alemán. Él asintió, estaba asustado, no le salían las palabras._

— _Soy... Bokary. __—__ Dijo con la voz seca. El rubio le dedicó una media sonrisa significativa que le indicó que a partir de aquel momento todo iba a estar bien._

_Y así, juntos partieron, compartiendo ideales y objetivos concretos._

_Berlín, 1932._

_Una chica pelirroja de tan solo 19 años llegaba a su casa después de un duro día de Universidad. Su rostro denotaba un aspecto cansado y sin vida, pero en cuanto entró en casa dibujó una sonrisa fingida en su rostro. Ella sabía que tenía que aparentar delante de su familia. Eran judíos, y debido a lo que eran estaban siendo perseguidos, y eso también se notaba en la Universidad. Nunca conseguía aprobar ningún examen porque los profesores estaban obligados a suspenderla, sus compañeros de clase la maltrataban e incluso la ignoraban, era una completa pesadilla. Pero aun así tenía que aparentar estar bien en casa, por sus padres y su hermano pequeño. Un niño de apenas 7 años corrió a abrazar a su hermana._

— _¡Dana, Dana, mamá me está enseñando a leer! — Gritó el niño emocionado. No iba a la escuela por miedo a que le hicieran algo, por eso su madre, que era maestra, le enseñaba en casa ya que no podía ejercer su profesión._

— _¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! — Alabó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cargada de cariño._

_Después fueron a comer, en la mesa no había demasiada conversación a pesar de que el pequeño Jon no paraba de hablar y de preguntar cosas, era la única alegría que había en la casa. Sin previo aviso llamaron al timbre, cosa que sorprendió mucho la familia, ya que no conocían a nadie más y sus antiguos amigos no se atrevían a visitarles por miedo. _

_Nadie se atrevió a abrir la puerta, y pronto los golpes en la misma empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. _

— _Dana, tienes que llevarte a Jon lejos de aquí. — Le rogó su padre a la pelirroja, que por mucho que intentara mantenerse de una pieza, estaba atemorizada. Ella asintió, aunque el miedo le paralizaba el cuerpo, sabía que su deber era proteger a Jon y que para ello tenían que huir._

_Dana tomó la mano de su hermano, y a pesar de los llantos del pequeño, echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. El sonido de los disparos en su espalda le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose a la idea de que ya nada volvería a ser igual para ella. Todo el miedo que la carcomía por dentro se disipó cuando se fijó en su hermano de reojo, tenía que hacerlo por él. Sin soltar la mano del pequeño Jon siguió corriendo, guiándose por el sonido de sus pisadas, que cada vez resonaban más sobre los charcos de la calle. — ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? — Escuchó Dana, aunque hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, no era tiempo para explicaciones. Lo único que la animaba a seguir era Jon, además tenía la certeza de que no les seguían, y eso la permitía respirar un poco más tranquila._

_Se perdieron entre los callejones, recorrieron las calles más ensortijadas, y todo por el simple hecho de ocultarse. _

_La noche había llegado antes de lo que pensaban, y el silencio era un fiel acompañante entre ambos hermanos. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a formular palabra después de todo lo que habían vivido aquel día. Al menos Jon no era consciente de lo que ocurrió realmente, pero Dana soportaba en su cabeza el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, el temor por proteger a su hermano y el hecho de salvar su propio pellejo. ¿Qué podría hacer a partir de aquel momento? Todo estaba en sus manos, y escapar de Berlín no sería nada fácil para ella. Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, por él, por los dos._

_A la mañana siguiente Dana despertó a Jon muy temprano, toda la noche se había dedicado a trazar infinidad de planes sobre el cómo escapar de la ciudad, más o menos tenía una idea en la cabeza, ahora tan solo rezaba porque saliera bien. Tenían que andar por las calles como personas de a pie, con calma, para no levantar sospechas. Al principio el plan estaba saliendo bien, pero cuanto más se acercaban a la salida de la ciudad, la situación se complicaba. Dana observó los controles que los guardias estaban llevando a cabo, si conseguía robar un librillo de salida, ambos podrían salvarse. _

— _Jon, tienes que quedarte aquí, no tardaré mucho. Es importante que no te muevas ¿vale? Vengo en dos minutos. — No podía llevarle con él para eso, porque si tenía que salir corriendo Jon podría no seguirla el ritmo. Besó la frente de su pequeño hermano y se perdió entre las cientos de personas que transitaban la calle._

_Ella se infiltró entre los cúmulos de personas que se amontonaban para salir de la ciudad. La fila recorría al menos 700 metros, calculó ella. Se colocó hacia la mitad, y en un momento de distracción, robó un librillo. Dana no se lo podía creer, tenía el pasaporte de la libertad. Pero su mundo se fue por la borda cuando vio que Jon no estaba donde le había dejado. La desesperación empezó a introducirse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, algo iba mal. Le buscó durante unos minutos y no había rastro de él, se estaba volviendo completamente loca. — ¡¿Jon? — Empezó a gritar de forma desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que nunca jamás volvería a verlo. Gritó su nombre una docena de veces y no hubo respuesta alguna. Empezó a preguntar por él en la fila, para nadie fue capaz de decirle ni una sola palabra... Quizás, era por miedo. Tal vez decían la verdad. Pronto la noche llegó y la calle quedó totalmente desierta, además hacía frío y caía una fina lluvia. Dana estaba sentada en el lugar donde había dejado a Jon horas atrás, se castigaba. _

— _Se llevaron a tu hermano. Fueron ellos. — Un hombre se encontraba de pie junto a ella, era un mendigo. Dana levantó la vista y pudo ver que el hombre era un anciano demacrado, además se notaba que tenía la cara amoratada. — Todos los vieron, pero en los tiempos que corren nadie puede arriesgarse. Compréndelo. — Había algo en aquel hombre que era desolador, su mirada oscura dejaba entrever cómo le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía._

— _¿Usted cree que está muerto? — Preguntó ella de repente, tenía un nudo en la garganta desde hacía horas, y por mucho que lo intentaba éste no se deshacía._

_El hombre meditó durante unos segundos y miró con sinceridad a Dana. Tenía que decirle la verdad, ya no merecía la pena seguir sufriendo. — Muerto... Quizás no lo esté. Pero lo más probable es que se lo hayan llevado a los campos de concentración de las afueras de la ciudad. Mira, pequeña. Todo aquel que sale por esa puerta nunca vuelve ¿sabes por qué? — Dana negó con la cabeza, ahora estaba empezando a entender todo, estaba muy asustada. — Ellos les dejan salir de la ciudad porque les meten en esos campos de la muerte. Escapa una persona al mes como mucho, y muere del agotamiento o de la paliza que le han dado previamente. Es mejor quedarse allí y esperar un milagro que intentar escapar, esa es la pura verdad. — Pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro aquel hombre, es que el pequeño hermano de Dana no sobreviviría más que unos días, era su destino, no era una vida para un niño. _

_Dana se secó las lágrimas perdidas que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua de su rostro. Estaba derrotada. Esa gentuza le había quitado todo lo que tenía, su vida. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar a su hermano antes de que le mataran. Al parecer, su acompañante leyó los pensamientos de la chica._

— _Sé como puedes salir de aquí, si eso es lo que quieres. — Dana no se lo pensó dos veces, era el momento de actuar._

_En otro de los puntos de acceso a la ciudad, con valla electrificada, había un pequeño hueco por la parte baja. Era diminuto, pero un cuerpo como el de Dana podría pasar por ahí con un poco de cuidado. Ella no lo dudó, se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo y se arrastró hacia la libertad. _

…

_Afueras de Berlín. Diciembre de 1934._

— _¿Está muerta? — Se escuchó una voz en a oscuridad. Era una voz masculina, firme y contundente._

— _Si no lo está no creo que quede mucho para que lo esté, deberíamos sacarla de aquí. — Se escuchó en la inmensidad. Dana abrió los ojos con lentitud y pudo observar como se encontraba en los brazos de un chico rubio. Estaba muy confusa, solo recordaba los gritos, el tiroteo, los pisotones en sus manos y poco más._

— _Tranquila, estás a salvo. — Esta vez era un chico negro. Dana estaba abrumada y asustada, y es que después de dos años cautiva no concebía la idea de poder salir de aquel "campo de muerte", como una vez un hombre lo llamó. Solo podía recordar como se escapó de Berlín e intentó salvar a Jon, al que habían llevado a otro campo... Pero ella jamás pudo escapar de allí e ir a salvarle. Perdió la esperanza, hasta aquel día, que dos personas asaltaron el lugar. A pesar de todo no fue su día de suerte y acabó inconsciente por un golpe traicionero. Hasta que ellos dos la salvaron, o eso parecía._

— _¿Quiénes sois vosotros? — Preguntó Dana, hablando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Había algo en ellos que le aportaba tranquilidad, algo, era como una luz que le indicaba que las cosas empezarían a funcionar a partir de aquel momento, que podría ser libre al fin. _

— _Te lo explicaremos todo por el camino. ¡Tenemos que irnos Alaric, creo que esos cabrones vienen hacia aquí! — El rubio dedicó una última mirada a aquel lugar devastado, y con Dana a su cargo, se marcharon de aquel "campo de muerte"._

_Afueras de Praga, 1935._

— _¡Confiesa maricón de mierda! — Otro golpe más. No llevaba la cuenta de los puñetazos que llevaban sobre él, ni siquiera podía entender que se mantuviera consciente. Aarón jamás diría donde estaba su pareja, jamás lo confesaría. Aun no podía comprender cómo esos nazis se habían enterado de que era homosexual. Solo lo sabía un círculo muy limitado de personas, que se suponía que eran de confianza. Pero al parecer vivía en una mentira, porque alguien le había delatado. Habían invadido su casa y le habían atado a una silla. Al principio solo le interrogaron, pero al ver que no soltaba prenda le propinaron un buen golpe en la boca con la culata del rifle que portaba uno de los hombres. Era la única forma de proteger a Adam, tenía que morir. A Aarón nunca le importó dar la cara por las personas importantes de su vida, él haría lo que fuera por él. Por eso, a pesar de que cada golpe dolía un poco más que el anterior, su corazón no le dejaba confesar. _

_Otro golpe más, ésta vez fue en el estómago. El sabor a óxido de la sangre empezó a invadir su boca, ya le quedaba poco tiempo. Pero entonces los golpes pararon y unas risas en el ambiente hicieron que se le erizara la piel. ¿Qué pensaban hacer con él? _

— _¿Sabes lo que hacemos con las maricas como tú? ¡Les quemamos vivos! — Aaron cerró los ojos agotado. ¿Por qué querían hacerle sufrir de esa manera? El no había hecho nada malo a nadie, solo amar a una persona. ¿Qué había de terrible en eso? Nada. Uno de los tipos le roció con gasolina sin ninguna piedad, el olor le causaba nauseas. Los dos tipos que le habían atacado tardaron otro rato en irse, estaban llenando la habitación de gasolina. — ¡Que tengas dulces sueños preciosa! — Se escucharon más risas, y el fuego empezó a arder con rapidez, ahumando la habitación sin compasión. Las llamas se estaba empezando a comer la habitación y estaban cada vez más cerca de él. No paraba de toser y escupir sangre, se le estaba terminando el oxígeno. _

— _¿Aarón? ¡Responde! — Un grito que le pareció lejano le hizo abrir minimamente los ojos, no era Adam, aunque no lograba reconocer la voz. Todo estaba surcado por humo negro, hasta que unos fuertes brazos empezaron a desatar sus cuerdas. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que cada vez el aire estaba más limpio. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó de nuevo. Entonces Aaron cayó en la cuenta: Era Connor, el bedel de la escuela de al lado. No se conocían prácticamente de nada, solo de algunas reuniones clandestinas que hacían a veces un grupo de personas para trazar planes de huida si la cosa se ponía fea. Según sabía, Connor era una persona meticulosa y un chico muy reservado, no se esperaba que él fuera quien le salvara. — Esos cabrones te han dado una buena paliza, deberíamos irnos de aquí, están yendo a por todos. — Parecía que él se dio cuenta a tiempo. A pesar de que no podía formular palabra, Aarón solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: La primera, conseguirían escapar gracias a Connor. La segunda, Adam estaba a salvo, llevaba en Estados Unidos un mes y no volvería hasta dentro de un año. Caminaron a través de la oscuridad de la noche, llegando a un almacén abandonado. Les había costado bastante trabajo por el deplorable estado en el que Aarón se encontraba._

— _Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana veremos a donde vamos. — Connor sabía manejar muy bien la situación, solo conseguía sacar leves asentimientos por parte del otro, aun seguía sin poder formular palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron al almacén el ambiente estaba tranquilo, así que no dudaron en refugiarse en él. Cuando atravesaron sus puertas, había algo que a Connor no le gustó ni un pelo, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos._

— _Alto ahí. — Se escuchó desde la planta superior. Connor pudo divisar una silueta femenina, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba todo. — Identifícate. — Iba a burlarse, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de tres armas cargadas. Ella no estaba sola. — Soy Connor Ijal, checo de nacimiento. Mi compañero se llama Aarón. Nos han atacado. — Explicó. Si esa mujer estaba con los nazis, estaban perdidos. Escuchó murmullos en la parte superior, como si el grupo estuviera reflexionando qué hacer con ellos. Entonces vio como las tres siluetas bajaban las escaleras con total tranquilidad. — Bueno, está claro que no sois peligrosos. Mi nombre es Alaric, y estos son Bokary y Dana. — Se presentó el rubio sin ningún tipo de cordialidad, fue bastante cortante. — Tu amigo necesita atención por lo que veo... Dana, échale una mano. Bokary, vete a buscar agua. — Para sorpresa de Connor él era el que manejaba a los otros dos, ¿qué eran, sus marionetas? Connor miraba con desconfianza a Alaric, y él se dio cuenta a la perfección. — Agradece que no somos mala gente, es más, estoy seguro que ahora mismo somos de los mejorcito que te encontrarás por ahí. Relájate, que no vamos a hacerte nada, supongo que al fin y al cabo estamos en el mismo bando. — Dicho esto Alaric volvió a subir al piso superior, dejando allí a un Connor pensativo. Sin duda las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, no tenía a donde ir, y la compañía de aquellas extrañas personas podría ser su única vía de escape. _

_Moscú. 1935._

_Natasha y Nikolay Petrov eran los hijos de una pareja de músicos bohemios conocidos en gran parte de Rusia. Nikolay por aquel entonces tenía 20 años, Natasha estaba a punto de cumplir los 19. Vivían en un piso en la capital y llevaban una vida inusual debido al trabajo de sus padres. A pesar de todo, en aquellos años la homosexualidad estaba mal vista, y eso Nikolay lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aun así él lo reconocía abiertamente, él sabía amar a las personas, no le importaba el sexo que éstas tuvieran. Lo suyo, en otras palabras, era una concepción liberal del amor. Lo que él no sabía es que eso le costaría un precio muy caro. Por aquel entonces la situación en su país estaba un poco revuelta por el nazismo que se estaba desatando en Europa, pero Nikolay continuaba haciendo su vida. Natasha, por otra parte, era una chica tranquila que quería seguir los pasos de sus padres. Ella defendía a su hermano y lo que él quería, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado. Su carácter era muy diferente al de él, no es que fuera una cobarde, pero tampoco se podría considerar muy valiente. Le gustaba la tranquilidad, vivir sin sobresaltos, y sí, se consideraba bastante débil. En cambio Nikolay era un tipo con unos ideales muy marcados, sus propias convicciones, poseía una fortaleza increíble y un carácter indomable. Eran polos opuestos, pero estaban unidos por la sangre y por eso se querían y apoyaban. Nikolay era muy protector con su hermana, siempre estaba pendiente de si ella estaba bien o no, era una de sus mayores prioridades. Un día el remanso de paz en el que vivía la familia Petrov se vio alterado por la llegada de una carta, era una citación. _

— _¿Qué es eso, Niko? — Preguntó Natasha sentándose al lado de su hermano. Él leía la carta una y otra vez pero no decía palabra. Natasha empezó a releer por encima y poco a poco su expresión se fue volviendo sombría._

— _Tendré que escapar, lo mejor será irme a Estados Unidos. — Dijo él en tono solemne. Niko sabía que a sus padres no les importaría mucho que se fuera, ellos sabían sus motivos y aceptaban que sus hijos ya eran lo suficiente maduros. No tendría que decirles nada, simplemente actuar._

_Natasha no dijo palabra, si su hermano se marchaba ella se quedaría sola. No se sentía con fuerzas para que eso sucediera, estaba empezando a tener miedo. De todas formas intentó hacerse la fuerte._

— _Y... ¿Cuándo te irás? — Preguntó en tono solemne. Tenía que pensar cómo decirle que iría con él, pero necesitaba tiempo, no era todo tan sencillo._

_Nikolay la miró a los ojos, intuyendo los planes que su hermana menor estaba tramando. No se lo iba a permitir, el asunto no iba con ella, no quería que destrozase su vida por su causa._

— _En unos 10 días. — Dijo despacio, antes tenía que despedirse de alguien especial. — Nat, sabes de sobra que no te voy a llevar conmigo. — Añadió él después._

_Natasha prefirió no decir nada y le dejó solo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. _

_Pasaron cuatro o cinco días y el cumpleaños de Natasha llegó. Y con él, ella empezó a debilitarse. Sus padres no estaban en casa, tenían una pequeña gira por el país y Nikolay estaba muy ocupado haciendo trámites para marcharse a Estados Unidos sin ser descubierto. Al octavo día Natasha estaba muy enferma._

— _¿Nat? — Nikolay llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. No hubo respuesta. Éste entró en la habitación y la vio tumbada en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy débil. Puso su mano en la frente y estaba ardiendo. Inmediatamente él llamó a un médico de urgencia, que se presentó dos horas más tarde. Natasha tenía una grave neumonía._

_Los proyectos de Nikolay se vieron chafados, no podía dejarla sola, podría morir. Él se pasó toda la noche en vela mirándola, a veces tenía pequeñas convulsiones y gemía de dolor, pero no pasaba nada. A la mañana siguiente, todo sucedió muy rápido. _

_Nikolay estaba preparando algo de desayuno cuando pudo ver perfectamente por la ventana como unos guardias se acercaban a su casa, los vio a lo lejos, y ahí se dio cuenta de que le iban a matar, tanto a él como a quien estuviera en casa. Con una rapidez inmejorable, metió dinero en una bolsa, todo lo que pudo, y algunas cosas necesarias... Después cogió el abrigo más caliente que encontró y con él envolvió a su hermana. _

— _Tenemos que irnos de aquí. — Le susurró él. Ella simplemente asintió, estaba demasiado agotada como para contestarle, aunque entendió todo._

_Salieron de casa con discreción y él, llevando a Natasha en una vieja silla de ruedas de su abuela, avanzó calle abajo sin decir palabra. Por suerte la estación de tren estaba cerca, aunque la idea de irse a Estados Unidos en ese momento le pareció escabrosa. Cuando llegó a la estación cogió dos billetes de tren a Varsovia, y a partir de ahí tendría que pensar dónde vivir. Durante el viaje en tren, que obviamente tomó su tiempo, estuvo pensando en que la única familia que le quedaba estaba en Alemania... Pero, aunque nadie le conociese, temía que algo pudiera salir mal. Sus tíos se dedicaban a la música, como sus padres, y seguro que podrían acogerles. Vivían muy cerca de Hannover, y desde Varsovia sí que podían tomar un tren a la ciudad. Muchas dudas le asaltaban, tenía miedo por Natasha, él solo podría haberse manejado bien... Pero estando ella tan débil todo se complicaba. En Varsovia no tuvieron ningún problema para ir hacia Alemania, incluso un médico les ofreció ayuda con el tema de la neumonía, dándole un remedio que contuvo la tos durante unas horas. El verdadero problema surgió cuando llegaron a la estación de Hannover, aquello era una verdadera pesadilla._

— _Identificación. — Pidió un hombre vestido con un uniforme pulcro, que ponía SS bien claro. Nikolay rebuscó en la bolsa, no había mentido ninguna de las dos identificaciones, no había tenido tiempo._

— _Disculpe... Pero, no sabíamos que en Europa se necesitaba identificación. — Dijo Nikolay en un alemán imperfecto y descuidado. Desde pequeños tanto él como su hermana habían estudiado alemán porque sus padres siempre habían querido vivir allí con algunos familiares._

_El oficial les miró con desconfianza y hizo un gesto con la mano para que vinieran dos compañeros suyos. Les apartaron de la cola donde se encontraban y les quitaron el equipaje, después les llevaron a una habitación. _

— _¿Así que un ruso que habla un perfecto alemán y que lleva una cantidad cuantiosa de dinero en una bolsa no trae identificación? ¡Qué curioso! Y supongo que no tendrás más de 25 años... ¡Un rebelde! ¿Y la chica qué? ¿Es tú putita particular? — Preguntó el oficial utilizando un tono burlesco y retorcido que hizo que a Nikolay se le revolvieran las tripas._

— _Disculpe, caballero. Pero eso no es de su incumbencia, quiero decir, nosotros queríamos empezar una nueva vida en Alemania y por eso vinimos aquí. Y, tenga un respecto, que la señorita es mi hermana pequeña y además está gravemente enferma. — Él habló con tranquilidad, sabía que no le convenía enervarse._

— _¿Y cómo se llama el señorito? Si puede saberse, claro está, como comprenderá no soy quién para preguntar. — El oficial se estaba pasando de sarcástico, aunque sus intenciones eran claras desde un principio. Nikolay tenía miedo de que les matasen, sabía cómo estaban las cosas en Alemania._

—_Mi nombre es Nikolay Petrov. Y ella es mi hermana Natasha Petrova. El segundo apellido es __Vasíliev. __— Contestó con parsimonia. Le daba igual dar su verdadero nombre, les iban a matar de todas las maneras..._

_El oficial estaba muy pensativo, como si aquellos nombres le sonaran de algo. Sacó una agenda, parecía un registro de nombres. Estuvo durante un rato buscando lo que quería y por la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro dio por hecho que se había hecho con la información._

—_Así que tú eres el gay desertor de Moscú... Fíjate, que cosas tiene el destino. ¿Sabes? A mí no me gustan nada los maricones, y mucho menos los maricones cobardes. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos aquí con los maricas, lo sabes? Les arrancamos los testículos y luego les matamos. — El hombre soltó una carcajada muy impropia para su rango y después golpeó a Nikolay en la cara._

—_Nikolay... — Susurró Natasha. Ella no podía hacer nada, cada vez le dolían más las costillas y sus respiraciones eran más profundas y costosas._

_Niko se había quedado unos segundos sin sentido, había sido un golpe muy fuerte y no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Dejó caer el rostro, de su nariz chorreaba sangre que manchaba su camisa y sus pantalones. El oficial, por su parte, tenía puesta la vista en Natasha._

—_Y... ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Una preciosa rusa. — El oficial se acercó a ella y cogió un mechón __del pelo de la chica. — Serías mucho más guapa con el cabello rubio, aunque el negro te sienta de maravilla... Tan suave. Y tus ojos, son verdes y luminosos. ¿Y los labios? Nunca había visto unos labios tan bonitos. ¿Qué me decís chicos, no es un buen ejemplar? — Él utilizó la misma carcajada, aunque esta vez fue acompañada por más risas de fondo. Natasha se estremeció de miedo, intuyendo lo que iban a hacer con ella y la cercana muerte de Nikolay. ¿Qué sería de ellos? Estaba claro que no tenían escapatoria._

_De repente, Nikolay reaccionó tan rápido que a nadie le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Arrebató la pistola al oficial y le metió cuatro tiros a bocajarro, al igual que a los otros dos que solo tenían porra. Era la primera vez que había matado, y él, se sintió de maravilla. ¿Matar nazis? Una sensación poderosa, había conseguido acallar las risas y las burlas, el horror al que los iban a someter. Cogió a su hermana y la bolsa con el dinero, se guardó la pistola y salieron de la estación. Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra hasta que se alejaron unos metros de allí. _

—_Estamos muertos. — Dijo Natasha ya sin miedo alguno. Al menos iban a morir con dignidad, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor._

—_Aun no está todo perdido, tú no pares. — Él tenía la esperanza de poder huir y que todo quedase en nada. Saldrían de Alemania y se irían a París o España, pero no podían permanecer ahí._

_Avanzaron unos metros más y entonces escucharon de fondo un "¡Ahí están!". Natasha dejó caer el abrigo al suelo porque pesaba muchísimo y él no dudó en subírsela a su espalda para echar a correr. Sin duda robar un vehículo sería la mejor opción. Sus males se vieron saldados cuando pasó una pareja en una flamante motocicleta. No lo pensó y se colocó en medio de la carretera, los otros no tuvieron más remedio que frenar. _

—_Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. — Se disculpó Nikolay, dio un puñetazo al chico haciendo que cayese para atrás y su novia no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo. Rápidos como el rayo, se subieron a la moto los dos hermanos y Nikolay condujo a la máxima velocidad que el vehículo le permitía. De todas maneras les seguían igual. Optó por ir a las afueras de Hannover, conocía la existencia de un bosque, donde podrían despistar a los nazis. — Natasha, coge la pistola de mi pantalón, sé que te va a costar pero... Tienes que hacerlo. — Pidió su hermano. Nat, por su parte, estaba cada vez peor, con una fiebre terrible y un agotamiento físico indescriptible, aunque ella sabía que no podía fallar a su hermano. Cogió la pistola, estaba fría. Se giró como pudo agarrándose con una mano a la camisa ensangrentada de Nikolay y disparó. Cayeron dos, aunque los otros 5 seguían en pie y pronto les devolverían las balas. Por lo visto todo ese tiempo les habían querido vivos, seguro que era por su juventud o sus buenas cualidades. Después de un buen rato de conducción temeraria, miedo y disparos... Vislumbraron el bosque. La gasolina estaba cas podrían avanzar uno kilómetros más por el bosque. La moto se paró y se bajaron, estaban perdidos, sumamente perdidos._

—_Natasha, corre, yo me quedaré... — Pidió Nikolay, casi suplicó. Era su única oportunidad._

—_Escúchame... — Nat tosió, sentía un terrible mareo y cómo todo le daba vueltas. — No... Te dejaré solo, tarde o temprano me encontrarán y me matarán. Me quedo._

_El ruido de motores cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca. Nikolay, enfadándose por momentos, la obligó a avanzar y la juró y perjuró que volvería a su lado. Pero tenía que huir. Él se quedó con la pistola, quizás aun tuviera esperanzas. _

_Natasha andaba con lentitud, se caía, perdía el equilibro por momentos. Se agarró a un árbol y después continuó el paso. Y, cuando tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, unos brazos la sujetaron. _

—_¡Eh eh! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó una voz masculina. Natasha tosió y levantó la vista. ¿Un nazi? Estaba perdida._

—_Mátame ya. — Dijo en tono cortante._

—_No soy un puto nazi. ¿Quién coño eres? ¡Habla! — El rubio se estaba empezando a mosquear._

—_Natasha... Mi, hermano... Le van a matar. — Susurró señalando con la cabeza a la dirección por la que había llegado hasta ahí._

—_¡Bokary, Dana, Aarón, Connor! — Llamó el rubio a gritos. — Ahí abajo hay un tipo que necesita nuestra ayuda... Y de paso, os podréis divertir un rato. Para perseguir a dos personas habrán venid __canallas._

_Pronto los cuatro nombrados se fueron a ayudar a Nikolay. _

—_Alaric Müller. — Se presentó el rubio. Aunque no se había percatado de que Natasha estaba inconsciente._

_Pronto los otros tres aparecieron con Nikolay, que a pesar de que le habían golpeado con fuerza se mantenía en pie. Cuando vio a su hermana inconsciente su dolor físico pasó a segundo plano._

—_¡Tú, quita tus manazas de mi hermana! — Dijo él, caminando con rudeza hacia Alaric, pensando que era otro nazi._

—_¡Ey amigo tranquilo! Él es nuestro líder... No es nazi, es alemán. No confundas términos. Además, el nos dio la orden de salvarte. — Explicó Aarón con tranquilidad._

_Nikolay miró a Alaric con desconfianza, pero dejó que llevase a Natasha porque él estaba en malas condiciones. _

—_Y... ¿A ti te gusta matar nazis? — Preguntó Dana para romper el silencio que se había formado._

—_Sí, está empezando a ser uno de mis deportes favoritos... — Nikolay lo dijo de forma tan sincera que hizo que todos se rieran._

— _Pues entonces amigo, bienvenido al club. — Concluyó Bokary con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que habían conseguido a dos integrantes más para su "grupo". _

_2 meses después... _

— _¿Qué te crees, que porque todos te digan que tú eres líder yo te voy a considerar uno? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado. — Gritó Natasha con todas sus fuerzas. — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan histérica? Estoy harto de que intentes dejarme sordo. Yo no he escogido ser líder de nada, ellos lo han considerado. Sin tan poco te gustan mis "órdenes" puedes largarte. A mí no me importa, la verdad. — Alaric era la tranquilidad personificada, pero si que había una cosa que le sacaba de quicio... Natasha. Era la única persona que conseguía ponerle los instintos a flor de piel, no la soportaba. — ¡Si no me largo es por Nikolay! — Le espetó ella. — Joder, no te haces a la idea de cómo te odio. — Le soltó al final, caminando con rapidez para hablar con Dana y poder despotricar del rubio a gusto. A pesar de que la enfermedad seguía instalada en su cuerpo, las discusiones con Alaric eran la única cosa que activaban un poco su ser. Todavía estaba muy débil, tanto, que no la dejaban intervenir en nada de lo que hacían. _

_Aquel día en particular tenían que ir a robar un equipo de armamento a una base militar que se estaba trasladando, era su oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con algo de material. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, a mitad de camino vieron a un chico tirado en el suelo. — Joder... Es un niño. — Murmuró Aarón para sí mismo a medida que se acercaban. Bokary le tomó el pulso antes de darle la vuelta y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que aun respiraba. Con cuidado le giraron y vieron que solo tenía un par de golpes, pensaban que sería algo más grave. _

— _¡Chico, despierta! — Empezó a decir Dana. Todos se mantuvieron el silencio, hasta que ella le dio una palmaditas en la mejilla. Pronto el chico empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba asustado. — ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirando al singular grupo de personas que le rodeaba. Solo recordaba que se había escapado del orfanato y que le habían intentado robar la noche anterior. _

— _Pues en Hannover, dónde sino. — Le respondió Connor con pesadez. Se estaba fijando en lo delgaducho que era, no les serviría para nada en absoluto. — Estoy hasta los cojones de tener enclenques conmigo, ¡vaya basura! — Empezó a caminar hacia la base, dándose cuenta de que se uniría a ellos. Natasha entorpecía mucho sus "misiones", como para tener ahora otro niñato al que cuidar. _

_Nikolay miró a su hermana de refilón al darse cuenta de que ese comentario le había afectado más de la cuenta. Ella se tragó las lágrimas y se acercó al desconocido, ya que cuando estaba tranquila, era la dulzura personificada. _

— _No les hagas caso, son unos brutos. Soy Natasha, ¿y tú? — Le dedicó una sonrisa significativa, haciendo que él tuviera menos miedo. _

— _Me llamo Renzo, tengo 17 años... Me escapé de mi orfanato a noche. — Relató, haciendo memoria de los acontecimientos. Pronto ambos empezaron a hablar y a contarse cosas, dejando trabajar a los otros en la adquisición de armas. _

**_Ocho personas. Ocho mundos completamente opuestos... Un solo objetivo: La libertad._**


End file.
